Most Accomplished
by Wicked R
Summary: Jack has found the Fountain Of Youth, his only problem's how to conquer her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Most Accomplished

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: I have no right to use these characters, Disney does. This is mainly for my own enjoyment.

Summary/Set: Jack has found the Fountain Of Youth, his only problem's how to conquer her.

Rating: NC 17.

Warning: kitschy kinkiness, but I couldn't resist.

Pairing: Jack/OC

Genre: pretty much the same as John Wilmot's poems?

Teaser

The thick woods that surrounded Jack looked dark and menacing. In some ways he could relate to it, it was like the wild Sargasso Sea, deep, soulless and empty. Yet Jack didn't want to be there. It was as far as he ever got from the waters, seven days on horseback. He had serious trouble using his compass now, it kept swinging back towards the Black Sea he arrived from. Yet the maps all made sense now and he was hoping he would stumble upon the little fortification hiding the Fountain Of Youth in a side of a mountain some time soon just as he was supposed to. He pulled his coat tighter, it was a lot colder than he was used to and he had ran out of rum two days ago. Now that even his water was low, he walked over to the river and filled his flask. The riverbed was steep, he didn't feel like climbing back again and followed the watercourse instead, at least it was some kind of water close to him. This was how he found it, emerging from round a bend, the foundation of the fort was in fact built in the side of the river. At first he thought the place seemed to be in ruins and uninhibited, but when he walked neared he could see light coming from upstairs. Quickly hiding behind a tree to assess the situation, he found it very likely that the Fountain Of Youth would be guarded and strained his eyes to see if he could learn some more. Looking into the light mesmerized him, a warm and soft feeling made itself home in his heart and he found himself walking towards the drawbridge as if hypnotized. He had no fear and somewhere deep inside he knew he was safe too. The call felt like life itself.

"Welcome, Captain Jack Sparrow." The spell was broken by a female voice and Jack established that he had already climbed the stairs without knowing much about it and was in a circular room with Turkish carpets and cow skin cushions. He quickly grabbed for his compass. At this moment in time the call of the Fountain was strong, it was what he wanted to become one with. What the compass showed though was that he had already arrived to his destination. The Fountain Of Youth was right in front of him, he just has to look up and he could reach it.

What was in front of him was a woman, so graceful, beautiful and perfect that he had to gulp in shock and his knees buckled in front of her. If she existed, there really was a purpose to life, meaning and order in the world. He was completely lost for words, waiting for the goddess to do whatever she wanted with him.

She smiled and slowly gave him a hand, motioning him to stand, "I am the Fountain Of Youth."

tbc


	2. Quest

Chapter 2: Quest

"I've been expecting you," the Fountain continued as Jack was trying to recover from yet another shock, "but you certainly impress with how quickly you got here and well, you certainly impress," she looked him over slowly, her sea blue eyes lingering in turn on his face, chest, stomach, and lower than that the most.

"Oh, you thought I was going to be later?" He almost added, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," but he swallowed it down the last minute. It didn't feel like it was a good idea to be too impertinent in front of the divinity, or whoever she was, especially as he was after information at least, "and why did you expect me if I may ask?"

"You're the one. The only mortal in a generation to be given the chance. You and me, we are to be."

Jack raised his eyebrows, looking up to the ceiling for a moment. What exactly was the woman meaning? "We are to be?"

The Fountain nodded. "My realm is different, time is not the same, but in your terms every thirty three years this fortress takes form in your world. Every thirty tree years somebody can show me the art of love. If you satisfy me you can drink from me and become immortal."

"Khm you mean now?" Jack looked away, trying to regain his composure. How come it was so hot in there all of a sudden? Art of love? He didn't even notice she was naked before, ready, he was just so mesmerized by her whole being as such, clothes didn't come into it to matter. What he could show new to an immortal, even if he was Captain Jack Sparrow? That sentence was mostly for show, this was the moment of truth. His mind was screaming danger, "and what, ye know, in that small, negligible possibility ye don't find what ye looking fe in me?"

"Don't be shy," she ignored the question, "I've seen your conquers, I felt women's hunger for you as if it was my own," she leaned close to moan in his ear. She pulled back and their eyes locked, she was waiting expectantly, but patiently till he slowly reached up and gathered enough strength to trace her cheek.

It was the first time their skins touched and hers was so soft it was as if his hand melted into it. She didn't move, just held his gaze. And it was that, the meaning showing in her eyes, that Jack used as guidance. The look wasn't of mystery, or even of boredom over the long years and many lovers, it was burning passion and profound desire. The call of the fountain and life that he had felt outside the fortress was still there, drawing his mouth close to hers.

The touch of her lips was different as well than anything he had ever experienced before, it was burning his own lips in a way that made him want to cover every inch of her body. She was getting suppler in his arms, a little bit as if she was changing form, moulded by his palms, his knowledgeable hands directing them onto the rugs. She felt like a hot lake, her breath coming in the same rhythm as the waves of the sea. Even her eyes changed color, showing him every shade of blue and green he'd ever seen the oceans. Yet one nuance prevailed, that of the azure brightness of the Caribbean.

He didn't know if it was his doing, if he was imagining making love to the sea itself, or did she become that in soul to his particular touch. Although she gave herself over completely to what he was intending to do, Jack was still worried about the outcome, not being able to lose himself in the contact. How was he supposed to bed a goddess or the sea? He tried to remind himself he was pretty much doing the same thing as with Calypso once, only than he didn't exactly know who he was dealing with back then.

She initiated one thing and one thing only, she waved her hand and made Jack's clothes and assets simply slide down onto the floor as if by themselves, then she melted back in the tender embrace.

Although Jack wasn't surprised by her special powers, the happenings made him cognizant again of who he was faced with. He was too conscious of his task, too conscious of possible consequences, how could he be possibly giving her what she wanted if he couldn't lose himself in her body? He willed himself to kiss her deeply this time, was that a tentacle or a tongue?

Yet he felt her temperature rise as he sped up the passions and the moans of the waves became louder in her lungs.

He continued his explorations slipping his arm under her back and around her and arched her up tighter to his body, hoping that would get him going. When it didn't he panicked. His insides were shaking and his cock wasn't reacting at all!

tbc


	3. O'er

Chapter 3: O'er

Maybe he will just have to use his tongue and fingers instead? He doubted that would be enough. Elizabeth! His tortured mind came up with a possible solution. He was going to imagine Elizabeth in his arms instead. He breathed out and started to repeat her name is his mind like a prayer. She was his death once, she could be his salvation now. Gradually, after what felt like a lifetime to him, but no lost pleasure time for her, his fears faded away and before long he found himself one with the passions of the moment, melting into her, just like she did to him. His fingers got lost in her long and wild hair, his lips wet from touching her breasts. His long tongue was grazing and dancing about her sides, then went down to even more sensitive places.

She tasted salty and trembled as if shivering. His hands sped up the pace while his tongue explored slower, not hurrying the end, but heightening the heat. He was slow and gentle, but feverish and savage at the same time too, waking to his own unbearable arousal demanding access, having its own mind.

She had noticed it too, guiding his cock by hand wasn't necessary, her shape shifted again to accommodate him, then tightened around him.

He tried to concentrate for a moment, this was about pleasing her, but he felt something changing about her yet again, million little tingling feelings hit his manhood and she took his lips ravenously, wrapping her arms around him, taking control at the same time. He understood he wasn't supposed to hold it back anymore.

They melted together for one last time, vibrating bodies out of control, then Jack was lulled into a perfect peace by what felt as moving waves under him, the room dimly lit by the moonlight.

"You've passed," the goddess' voice shook him out of that state. She lifted his flask off the floor and positioned her finger over the neck of it, making some water flow out of her into it. "You leave the maps here and there's one more condition to you having some of this water. You go to her. The women you've imagined in my place when you pretended to make love to me. Take some to her too." She held out the flask to him and when he reached out for it their beings seemed to flow together once more.

Jack looked around to find himself in the azure Caribbean Sea, with clothes and the flask in his hand. Before him, a few strokes away, the Pearl. If it goes like this, Elizabeth can not be that far away, even if he didn't know how to seduce her. Although if it went well with a goddess...

The End.


End file.
